All James Potter Ever Wanted Was Lily Evans
by Lightfully
Summary: "You're all I ever wanted, Lils." he said. That was it- that was his last chance. He either made it or he broke it. He had meant every word he had said in that speech, he only hoped she knew he did. WARNING: Maybe a bit fluffy. Songfic, oneshot.


**Wotcher. ^.^ So, If You Haven't Been Able To Tell, I Absolutely Adore James Potter & Lily Evans. Simple One-shot Songfic From Basshunter's Song, "All I Ever Wanted". Truth Be Told, I Listened To This One Time & Immediately Thought About Those 2 Love Birds. I Pictured It A Bit Sadder, Though.**

**ANYWAYS...**

**All James Potter Ever Wanted Was Lily Evans:**

James Potter couldn't help but stare as his fellow Head, the redheaded Lily Evans came in hand in hand with her boyfriend, Jonathon Parker, even though they had entered the Great Hall that way for the past three months.

It still hurt his heart and it still hurt him all over- but James had decided that he should move on and that he will get over her. Of course, his preposition wasn't going as planned- he still loved her more than anything in the world.

The soft, but melodic laughed snapped him out of his reverie. His head immediately snapped up in that direction, his gaze on the olive-skinned girl who had her red hair on the Gryffindor boy's shoulder. He slipped a small smile; all he ever had wanted was for _her_ to smile, even if he wasn't the one making her.

Jonathon sneaked in a quick peck on the lips, and Lily turned, blushing. She looked up, catching James' eye. He quickly returned to his breakfast with his fellow Marauders.

"James, are you even listening to me?" Remus Lupin asked in a serious tone. He had seen how distraught his friend had been acting lately, and was quite worried. His sandy brown hair fell to one side as he slightly tilted his head, his blue eyes shining with concern.

"No," James said truthfully. Sirius and Peter had turned to face the messy haired boy, listening intently. Sighing, James began to speak again. "I feel like… dragon dung or something! I can't- I can't even explain it. Only she can do this to me!" The other Marauders said nothing, knowing who the 'she' meant.

"I mean, I _know _she's with Parker now," he basically spat out his name as if were a Polyjuice Potion. "But does she need to make it so bloody obvious?" Not even Sirius commented. "Look at her- she's smiling. And I'm here dying! I'm done." Remus, Sirius, and even Peter rolled their eyes at this.

"Prongs, mate," Sirius began. James hesitantly looked up- and Sirius nearly gasped. His best friend's regular messy hair had actually stayed _flat_- James was worse than anyone could ever imagine. His hazel eyes were darker, lifeless, and colder- framed not only by his crooked circular glasses, but by many dark under eye circles. James was long gone.

"You've said this before. Truth is, you're not getting over her." Peter spoke up, surprisingly, but then slumped back down, wanting to be invisible again. Even Remus nodded in agreement.

"No, this time it's different! I've been in this game for seven bloody years, I think that's enough! All I really ever wanted in life was love and happiness, of course meaning Lily sodding Evans!" The Great Hall had gotten quieter to listen to James' rant, and even Lily and Jonathon had turned to look at him. James, if he noticed, made no sign of showing so, but stood up.

"How is it different this time, mate?" Sirius asked, also standing now.

"Because I love her!" James declared. Reactions were instantaneous; the girls from his fan club were all either glaring at Lily, crying, or fainting; his best mates had wide eyes, but said nothing; the Great Hall remained silent; Jonathon had stood up and began to walk towards James; and Lily was just standing there as a statue.

James didn't care anymore, he stood on top of the table and declared his love for Lily Evans- boyfriend or not.

"Lily Evans, of Gryffindor, Head Girl," Lily was looking at him with a blank expression, but all he could to was gaze into those captivating, beautiful, emerald eyes. "I love you. There, I said it. I don't care who knows it or not, but what matters is that _you _know it. I see you smiling with your boyfriend Parker, here," he indicated Jonathon, who was glaring daggers at him from the floor.

"And it kills me inside, don't you know? I'm pretty sure you do, you just don't want to believe it. You're smarter than that, Lils. I know you," he added the last part in a whisper. Then he chuckled. "I feel like an idiot. I finally got your friendship, more than I could ever ask for. Being your friend wasn't what I wanted, or what I dreamed, but it was enough. It kept my heart beating, it kept me alive, it kept me, me." He looked at his fellow Marauders, who all encouraged him to go on. He turned back to Lily, who still had the blank expression on her face.

"I can't stop thinking about you- your smile, your laugh, everything about you is so captivating. That little wrinkle you get on your forehead when you're mad; the way your eyes flash dangerously at me when I'm working on our latest prank," he gestured towards his Marauders, but not glancing back.

"You're the only one I want, Lils. These other girls? Great snogs, sure. But they're not you, and you're the only girl I will have eyes for. Do I sound like a prat saying this? I don't know, I can't tell. But I can tell you that I feel alone, Lils. You barely talk to me- are we even friends anymore?" he asked, directing the question at her bluntly. For the first time during the whole speech- she showed emotion. Not in her face, not in her body language, but in her eyes. And James could read her eyes better than anyone.

They showed sadness, regret, passion (for what, James' couldn't tell.), and then something James just not recognize, it was something he had never seen before in her eyes, and Merlin had he seen lots.

"You're all I ever wanted, Lils." he said. That was it- that was his last chance. He either made it or he broke it. He had meant every word he had said in that speech, he only hoped she knew he did.

Lily was standing up, getting ready to stand on the table when her boyfriend pulled her back. Being muscular and on the Quidditch team as a Beater, he pulled her back down, but not before she slapped his pretty tanned face, his light brown eyes stunned. They weren't even hazel, they were a pathetic excuse for light brown, even. Entirely the wrong shade.

She stood up proudly, and looked directly at James, as he had to her.

"James, you sounded like a bloody prat saying that." James sighed, and began to get down from his place. He went from being King of the World to peasant in five seconds. What a record. Lily slipped a smile as he slumped his shoulders in defeat when he had touched down on the ground.

"But it was wonderful." She finished, before jumping down and running towards him.

Next thing they both knew, her hands had snaked around his neck and she was kissing him passionately.

Lily Evans was _kissing _James Potter.

_Lily Evans _was kissing James Potter.

Lily Evans was kissing _James Potter._

And James, even though he had staggered back a little in surprise, had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, letting all his feelings pour out in that kiss.

They didn't care that the entire Great Hall erupted into cheers, even the fangirls were clapping. They didn't care that the teachers had been watching the entire thing, and were even wolf whistling at the sight before them. They didn't care that Jonathon Parker had left in anger. They didn't care that the Marauders had made fireworks appear next to them.

All they cared about in that moment was each other.


End file.
